


Humanoid Spectres

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, background dani/val, nomicon is such a dick, there's a bunch of lore, why have ship wars when you can have poly relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: A botched mission to steal a book from Vlad, and Danny is thrown into a shitstorm of Heirs to the Ghost Zone, Ancients, and putting his family in danger. Meanwhile, Randy Cunningham slowly learns why the Sorcerer was locked up, and the truth behind his Power Balls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> legend has it that if you say ghost boy in the mirror 3 times he'll show up and tell you to fuck off and let him sleep

“We've got visual from the ground, Danny,” came Tucker's voice from the FentonPhone in Danny's ear, “VladCo zeplin about 200 metres at 9:00,”

“Um, English please,” Danny demanded, making a sharp turn to the left.

“About 650 feet,” Tucker deadpanned, causing a groan from Sam in response.

“How do you even do that math in your head?” she demanded.

“Math isn't _that_ hard,” Danny scoffed.

“Says the astronaght in training,”

Danny laughed aloud, causing Vlad to snort behind him, “Listen, Daniel,” he said, “We can make this easy,”

“Or, I could destroy that,” Danny pointed to the airship ahead of them, causing Vlad to splutter like an idiot.

“Daniel, you can't do that,”

“Why not?” Danny turned his head 180 degrees and smirked at him, “I'mma do it,”

True to his word, Danny turned intangible, and flew into the cockpit of the ship. It was clearly on autopilot, and Danny put his finger to his ear, “Guys, are there any lifeforms on here?”

“Not that we can see,” Sam repsonded, then yelped, “Your parents are calling me,”

“Oh, fuck. Put it on speaker, we'll make this work,”

Danny began fiddling with the controls, attempting to find a way to figure out what was on board, “... Digging vehicles... Construction tools.... Ancient tome... Wait-”

“Hello, Sam,” came Maddie Fenton's voice through the FentonPhone, “Is Danny with you?”

“Hi, Mom,” Danny said, very distracted as he attempted to figure out where that Tome was.

“Hi, sweetheart! Can you give me a time you'll be home?”

“3rd floor...” Danny muttered, and then realized his mother had spoken, “What?”

“A time, Danny,”

“A time for what?”

“A time for you to leave, Daniel,” Vlad sneered, “You're lucky I put the sheild-”

“WOW MOM DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SAY THAT AGAIN?” Danny shouted so Vlad would understand the situation, and Vlad looked like he was going to vomit.

“What time will you try to be home?” His mother repeated, clearly through her teeth.

“Um, that's debateable-” Danny turned back to sending the information to the mini-screen tucker had installed in the wrist of his suit, and Vlad attempted to pull him off of the console, “I'm kind of in the-” -he elbowed Vlad in the face, who stumbled back, swearing in a colourful mix of English, Ghostspeak, and Russian- “-middle of something here. You know, homework, 'cause I'm so behind... 'n' stuff...”

The information was downloaded onto the mini-screen, and Danny turned intangible, dropping through the floor.

“Are you okay? Where are you?” Maddie demanded, the motherly desire to protect pushing forth.

“I'm-” Danny turned in a circle, and looked at his wrist, “-too high...”

“What?”

“He said we're at Highbury and Finkle!” Sam laughed awkwardly, “We're at a cafe here, using the free wifi so my parent's don't freak out, you know?”

Maddie scoffed, “Do they get mad about you using the internet for schoolwork?”

“You have no idea,” Sam grumbled.

A foot found it's way into Danny's back as he dropped through another floor, and Danny screamed in surprise.

“I can't let you take that book, Daniel,” Vlad snarled, looking horrified at the thought.

“Okay, Vlad, see, construction equipment makes sense. But you literally named it 'Ancient Tome' in your database,”

“Danny? What are you talking about?” Maddie asked.

“Um, school stuff, Mom. Love you, bye!” -there was the soft _beep_ of Sam hanging up, and Danny feturned his attention back to Vlad, “Seriously, that's only a little shady.

“I would argue that willing to destroy an entire zeplin just to screw me over is 'a little shady', Daniel, but I suppose it all comes down to perspective,”

Danny rolled his eyes, “Look, Vlad, just tell me what it is, and why you have it,”

“I can't do that,” Vlad, uncharactaristically, turned his attention to his hands, “I- I promised him-”

“You promised _whom_?” Danny demanded.

“That doesn't matter,” Vlad waved a hand, “When I bring him the book, Chaos that even you can't stop will reign,”

Danny blinked, “Vlad, that is more than a _little_ sketchy! Pretty _honkin_ ' sketchy, actually,”

“Danny, we found the exact place that book should be,” came Sam's voice, to which Tucker snorted, “Okay, Tucker found it, but I'm sending you the data. Keep him occupied,”

That wasn't hard, as Vlad was currently going through a villanous monolouge.

“There,” Tucker said, “Go for it,”

Danny pulled up the screen, and dropped through the floor again. The sound of Vlad complaining about Danny cutting him off echoed through the halls.

Danny flew through a few walls and saw it:

It was the size of a textbook, with green etchings in it. Danny almost thought it was ghostly in origin, except for the writing wasn't Ghostspeak- it was something else entirely. Danny tilted his head, and reached a hand out for it.

Vlad threw Danny against the wall, his elbow digging into Danny's chest, pain flaring throughout the body, “ _I cannot let you do that, Daniel Fenton_ ,” a voice that was not Vlad's hissed. Vlad's eyes glowed a bright green, and all his teeth sharpened, “ _The Book will be delivered_ ,”

“Um, okay,” Danny struggled to speak through the pain, “L-look, whoever you are, overshadowing Vlad isn't going to make me stop,”

“ _I do not overshadow, Daniel Fenton,_ ”

“So I just noticed y-you're calling me F-Fenton and that's kinda c-creepy,”

“ _You will give the book to me, or face my wrath_ ,”

“Okay, so usually phrases like that are lame, but the not-Vlad's eyes and the deep voice makes it so intimidating,”

“ _Stop babbling and GIVE ME THE BOOK!_ ”

Instead, Danny kneed him in the dick.

Not-Vlad howled and dropped Danny, who flung himself through the wall and towards the ground, finding that they were no longer above Amity, but over farmland. Danny turned in a circle, seeing a city about a mile out, and flew towards it.

“Good news! You're headed back towards us, Danny!” came Tucker's, albiet crackly, voice through the FentonPhone.

“What's the bad news?” Danny demanded, attempting to spread out his ghost sense.

“There's a huge ghostly energy following you,” Tucker failed to be casual about that, and Danny sped up.

“See, good news bad news situations are usually kind of on the same level, Tuck!” Danny's eyes started to water, but he couldn't raise his hands or he'd drop the book.

“Well, what was I supposed to tell you?”

“Shit!” Sam shrieked, “Your parent's van is headed your way!”

“First, it's the Family Assault Vehicle,” Danny snapped, adrenahline and fear pulsing through his body, “Second, keep them away from me! They cannot get their hands on this until we know what it is!”

“Oh, that is _so_ wonk,” Tucker hissed.

“What!?” Danny and Sam shreiked.

“We have a bit of a probl- ere!”

“What!?” Danny demanded. Static filled the FentonPhones, “Shit,”

“ _Daniel_!”

“ _So_ honkin' wonk,” Danny muttered, turning around, seeing Vlad... Masters?

In his human form, Vlad hovered towards Danny, his eyes glowing bright green- clearly overshadowed.

“This again?” Danny demanded, “Seriously, dude, just leave the guy alone,”

“ _I cannot do that, Daniel Fenton. As the Heir, you are a threat to my actions_ ,”

Danny felt a chill down his spine- one that was not actual cold air, but his core shuddering, a response like a heart skipping a beat.

“As the _what_?” Danny's voice was quiet.

“ _I see Clockwork does not tell you everything. That was the problem with Pariah_ ,”

“Pariah...?” Danny was almost whispering.

“There's he is!” came the voice of Maddie Fenton, “What are you doing to Vlad?”

“Me!?” Danny demanded, turning back to face his mother-who-didn't-know-was-his-mother, “I'm floating here! Who-” he turned to look at Not-Vlad, “Who are you?”

_“I see again Clockwork has not taught his apprentice all the Ancients. Or he ignores me, it matters not. I am Pernisatem. You shall learn the name, for the Sorcerer has been destroyed, and my bonds are weakening. This half-blood is a perfect servant- power-hungry, lonely, and_ desperate _for validation,_ ”

Danny turned back to the Fentons, “Yeah, it's not me! It's- oh.....” Danny felt the shudder down his spine again, “Oh, that is so not bruce...”

Maddie lifted a gun to her shoulder, “Then, prepare to be Fenton De-Shadower... ed!” The gun went off, and Danny narrowly dodged the green blast.

It hit Vlad, and both he and Not-Vlad's voices screeched in union, before the head was lowered, and Not-Vlad grinned at her, “ _Your gadgets will not work on an Anciet, you simple-minded human woman_!”

“I beg your pardon?” Maddie demanded.

“ _You will bow before me_!”

The ground rumbled beneath them, and Danny lunged forward, grabbing his parents before they dropped into a pit.

“Put us down, you spook!” Jack demanded, both he and Maddie punching and kicking Danny.

“I'm sorry,” Danny said sarcastically, “would you rather fall to your death?”

They continued to punch him. Danny huffed bitterly and put his parents down a few hundred feet away.

He turned back to Pernisatem, who was laughing like a maniac as he held his (Vlad's..?) hand out to his side, “ _I will see you when the time comes, Your Highness,_ ”

Danny could only stare like an idiot as the wind picked up, and Pernisatem _created a portal to the Ghost Zone_. Pernisatem stepped through, and disappeared, the portal closing.

Silence fell over the field that Pernisatem destroyed.

Danny whirled around to face his parents, “How did he do that!?”

Maddie and Jack looked flabbergasted.

“I...” Maddie spluttered, “I don't know....”

“I thought it took massive ammounts of energy to make a portal!”

“I... It _should_...”

Danny was shaking, “You two are going to help me find that thing!”

“Um, okay Ghost Boy,” Jack said, “Slow down. We aren't doing anything you say,”

Danny couldn't see this, but his eyes were taken over by the green glow of his eyes- irises, pupils, whites, all of it- and energy was flickering around him, “You _will_ do this, because you're science is what _I_ need to beat this thing, and my ghost-ness is what _you_ need to beat him!”

The Fenton's were staring at him, and Maddie hissed, “ _Fine_ ,”

“So, you're not going to try to kidnap and experiment on me until we beat this mutual enemy?” Danny asked.

“Yes, Phantom. Unwilling, but allies, I guess,”

 

…

 

The Ninja Nomicon glowed dark red, and Randy gave a loud, “Uuuuuuugh,” as he was attempting to do homework, for once.

“Nomicon, I gotta do some work for once, can this wait?” Randy turned to look at the book, which glowed brighter in response, “Ugh, fine,” Randy grabbed the book and flipped it open, shloomping forward into the book.

Randy hit the ground of the Nomicon face-first.

“Okay, Nomi,” Randy rubbed his nose as he stood, “Whatcha got for me?”

Across the doodled sky came the words:

_When the Sorcerer is defeated, destruction shall rise._

“Um, what the juice is that supposed to mean, Nomicon?”

“It means that the Sorcerer was kept imprisoned for a reason,” Randy whirled around, seeing Ploplop leaning against a doodled barrel, “He did not create the Balls, Ninja,”

Randy frowned, “I don't know why I didn't think about that before,”

“Keeping them to himself limited the power of their creator,” Ploplop continued, “The Guardian of Destruction and Power, Pernisatem,”

“Perni- what the juice!?” Randy put his hands on the back of his head, “Ploplop, what does this even mean?”

“It means that your greatest journey lies ahead, Ninja. As it has for all those before you, and if you die, all those after,”

 

…

 


End file.
